


Feel Again

by Gilbird14



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilbird14/pseuds/Gilbird14
Summary: Din has lost everything he cares about and believes in: his creed, his home and Grogu. On top of that, he is the heir to the throne of Mandalore, a title and a responsibility he hasn't asked for. Feeling completely lost, he goes back to Mos Pelgo in hopes to find solace in a friendly face.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	1. The Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first Star Wars fic ever despite being in the fandom since forever. It seems all it took was a bounty hunter and a space cowboy to meet in a single episode to get me to write. Anyway, I’m really excited to share what I had in mind with you all.
> 
> I hope you like it! <3
> 
> The title of this fic comes from the song [Feel Again by OneRepublic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2tMKO_9SD1Y&ab_channel=OneRepublicVEVO).

Mos Pelgo had enjoyed peace and quiet since making peace with the Tusken raiders. The villagers and the sand people traded and offered each other protection. There hadn't been any relevant event since the krayt dragon was slain, until an ominous shadow flew over the little town. Cobb had never seen that kind of ship before. Its flying vertical position granted an advantage when attacking. It seemed like it was slowing down, so it would be landing just outside the city. Whoever was flying that ship knew where Mos Pelgo was located, despite it not appearing in almost any map. No one visited it in a friendly manner, only a certain Mandalorian with a green kid, which only meant these new visitors were trouble. Cobb instructed everyone to take cover in their homes or in the cantina, while running towards the danger. He was the Marshal of Mos Pelgo, with and without armor. He had one job. He would protect the town no matter what.  
  
Cobb stopped to catch his breath when the spaceship rotated to a horizontal position. It was about to land. Cobb thought that the ship had a strange design, but he couldn't argue that it was functional and, also, very dangerous, like the people inside it. The ramp started to lower. They would show themselves soon. The Marshal's hand rested at a safe distance from his holster, ready to fire his gun if needed.  
  
Cobb had expected hostiles with blasters on their hands. He expected they would demand the town's surrender, after stating they were ruling and controlling it now. He expected an incident similar to the one with the Mining Collective. Power vacuum was the absolute worst, even more in a planet like Tatooine. Cobb guessed that word had already spread about him losing his armor, about the town being an easy target in consequence. Rumors sure traveled fast, despite being in the middle of the desert. Cobb guessed they had been lucky until now. After all, it had been a matter of time until another power shift affected Mos Pelgo and its people. But, Maker above, if Cobb wouldn't give his all to prevent that from happening again.  
  
However, what Cobb hadn't expected was a familiar silhouette descending from the ramp. He would recognize that shiny armor anywhere. It was him, the man who he thought he would never see again, the Mandalorian. Though, he looked the worse for wear. His visor was trained on the floor and he wasn't walking with his usual confidence or demeanor. In fact, a woman with braided hair was by his side helping him to take each step.  
  
"He asked us to come here," The dark haired woman said assertively to Cobb. Her voice was calm and his expression cold. "He said he would be safe."  
  
"Is he okay? What happened?" Cobb asked as he ran towards the pair to help the Mandalorian. His mind was running multiple scenarios at the same time. He hadn't known the man for long, but Cobb had seen him slay a krayt dragon. So, whatever left him in this state was worse than that beast. It seemed impossible to imagine. "Hey, I've got you," Cobb said as he put his arm around the bounty hunter’s waist and passed the man's arm behind his neck and grabbed his wrist. The Mandalorian grunted weakly in response to the movement.  
  
"It's not my place to say," the woman said as he let go of the bounty hunter. Before she went up the ramp again and disappeared, she asked one thing of Cobb. "Take care of him, okay?"  
  
It took Cobb a second to register her demand and what it meant. That woman was tough on the exterior, but deep down she cared and that was enough for Cobb to trust her. "I will."  
  
After that confirmation, the ramp raised and the ship took off soon after. Cobb noticed it hadn't exited the planet's atmosphere, which was odd if that woman was just here to drop off the Mandalorian. Maybe she was headed to Mos Esley to get some fuel or for any other reason. The truth was Cobb didn't care much about what she did, because the Marshal had more important things to tend to, a possibly injured person to be precise.  
  
"Vanth..." A low pained filtered voice acknowledged his presence.  
  
Cobb returned his attention to the man currently by his side. Cobb felt that something was wrong. Something felt off. Cobb examined the bounty hunter looking for what he was missing. The man was physically and mentally exhausted, that was obvious, but he didn't have a scratch on his armor. He had a spear with him, which was a new acquisition for sure. Then, the Marshal's brain clicked. The Mandalorian wasn't wearing any bag. The kid was missing. He looked around for the little womp rat, but he couldn't find him anywhere. He hadn't been on the ramp either. The woman hadn't been carrying him, nor did his guardian. There wasn't a trace of any bag or floating bassinet in the vicinities, which mean the kid wasn't there. Something inside Cobb told him that the green bean wasn't on the ship, but he had to ask anyway.  
  
"Where is the child?" Cobb tried to be as gentle as he could with his question.  
  
"He's... gone..." The man in the shiny armor sounded so defeated that Cobb feared for the worst.  
  
"Is he...?" The Marshal didn't dare to finish his question, luckily he didn't have to.  
  
"He's with his kind..." Cobb felt relief flood his body. The kid wasn't here, but he was alive and well. "I fulfilled my promise to him..." At what cost, though?  
  
Cobb didn't know what to say back. Nothing felt adequate. Whatever comfort words that popped up in his mind weren't enough. He knew the man would need time to heal. Time and a friend, someone to be there for him. After all, Cobb had promised to take care of him. He intended to keep his word. The Marshall still felt indebted to the Mandalorian. He had saved his town from the terror of the krayt dragon and he was the sole reason they had an agreement with the sand people. Kriff, he even taught Cobb a lesson in humility. If he had the opportunity to help this man, he would gladly take it. Not that he did it just because he felt like he was repaying his debt, but because he believed that the Mandalorian was his friend. Cobb was the type of person who gave his all for those he cared about.  
  
"Let's go home." Once Cobb said this, both men started to make their way towards that promise of a safe place.  
  
It took them longer than usual to get to the Marshal's home. It was a small and modest house, nothing fancy inside or outside, just the necessary. Cobb took Din directly to his bedroom. He would be more comfortable there and it was evident he needed to rest. Cobb helped him sit on the bed and separated himself from him.  
  
"Are you injured?" He needed to assess any possible injuries the man could have. Cobb put his hand carefully on Din's pauldron, over the mudhorn symbol. "I want to make sure you are alright, before you lie down to rest." His eyes were fixed on the visor trying to catch any sign of discomfort or feeling seeping through the helmet.  
  
"No..." It felt more like a sigh than a reply. "Just some bruises..."  
  
"Do you need help to remove the armor?" Cobb's voice was soft and low. He didn't want to upset the Mandalorian, but, since he wasn't answering, Cobb added a few more words nervously. "I don't know if that was offensive, I hope not. I didn't mean..."  
  
"Vanth, it's not." Din breathed deeply a couple of times before continuing. He wasn't keen on the idea of someone stripping him from his armor, but he felt he could trust Cobb with it. Cobb had been a reliable ally in the past and had proven himself to be a good man. Besides, Din's body was aching, so Cobb helping him would be helpful. "If you could do it, I would appreciate it."  
  
"Of course, partner, that's why I offered." Cobb's smile was warm. Din also found it comforting. "And, please, call me Cobb."  
  
Following the Din's brief but concise instructions, Cobb started to remove the armor piece by piece. His hands worked as if beskar would crumble to dust just by touching it. Cobb noticed that some pieces came off easier than others. Din's armor assembled differently from the one that the Marshal had worn. Cobb couldn't help wondering if it was because the one he had used was old or every Mandalorian had a different one. He hadn't known many Mandalorians, so everything about them was new to Cobb and he was eager to learn. However, Cobb knew that it wasn't the right time for questions. So, he decided that would voice them another day. Cobb's gentle touch had managed to strip Din off of almost every piece of armor, except for the backplate and the helmet. However, when Cobb freed the Mandalorian from the piece protecting his back, a long filtered hiss filled the room.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Cobb was quick to apologize, but he was even quicker in finding a solution. "I might have something useful. I'll be right back." Din was surprised to find Cobb already at the door, when the latter added with a smile. "Don't go anywhere."  
  
Din wouldn't have gone anywhere even if he had wanted to. He had no energy left. He was exhausted and aching. While Din waited for the owner of the house to come back with whatever he left to look for, he took a quick look around the bedroom. It wasn't filled with many things, which meant that the Marshal wasn't a materialistic person. Mos Pelgo wasn't rich, but Din had expected Cobb to have more personal things on display. He had few folded clothing items lying around, a few pieces of tech he had been tinkering with... Cobb's room was cozy, despite being so small. Then, Din spotted his own armor, except for the backplate, carefully kept over a shelf. It was odd not seeing it on his body.  
  
"I managed to trade this cream from the sand people. Ain't bacta though." Cobb came back with a bowl on his hands. "But, it works better than it smells, I swear."  
  
This time, the Marshal sat down next to Din. He left the bowl on the floor, the goopy content facing both men. Cobb moved his hand closer to the zipper of the Mandalorian's flight suit, but he stopped halfway, unsure.  
  
"May I?" It was a simple question, but it meant a lot for Din. He couldn't remember the last time someone touched his bare skin, let alone in such an intimate way. Yet, he felt he could also trust Cobb with this. So, Din nodded silently in response. "Okay, let's see..."  
  
Cobb unzipped the flight suit slowly and carefully till he reached the abdomen. He wouldn't venture further than that. Judging by how the Mandalorian held his breath each time their skins grazed. Cobb guessed that he wasn't very comfortable with this situation. Cobb promised that would be quick, so he could let the bounty hunter rest as soon as possible. He freed Din from the sleeves of his flight suit, leaving him bare-chested. If they had been in another situation, Cobb's mind would have gone to different places, but they weren't. So, he kept focused on the task at hand.  
  
Cobb's eyes scanned Din's body in search of injuries. There was a purple bruise on his right clavicle that extended to the neck under the helmet and a little one on the left side of his abdomen. However, the one on his back looked far worse. It was larger and it had already blackened. It extended almost from shoulder to shoulder and it was one-palm wide. Cobb wondered what had happened to the Mandalorian to be in this state. The armor protected him from shots and cuts. It had protected Cobb from almost everything. Kriff, it also lessened the impact of almost all physical blows. With that, Cobb came to the realization that, in order to look like this, the man seated next to him must have been through hell and back.  
  
"Woah, you have a nasty bruise over here, partner." Cobb couldn't keep that thought in for himself and he felt like a fool for saying it aloud. "Sorry, I..."  
  
"I figured." The Mandalorian sighed. "Fight got ugly."  
  
"I bet I should have seen the other guy, right?" Cobb joked trying to lighten the mood a bit. The fight must have been brutal to leave such a skilled fighter like this. Then, the Marshal grabbed the bowl from the floor and dipped a couple of fingers in the green goop. "I'm going to apply the cream. I'm warning you it's a bit cool. Beats me how it can be possible here of all places, but it is."  
  
Cobb spread the medicine over the dark bruise, his touch light as feather. Din felt a numbing sensation overcome part of his aching sensation almost immediately. Cobb's circular movements were smooth and careful. He wanted the Mandalorian's skin to absorb as much cream as possible. It would take a few days to heal this giant bruise completely though. After leaving the last caresses on the cooler skin, Cobb noticed the bounty hunter had been holding his breath since he started touching his back.  
  
"Was that too much pressure?" Cobb worried it had been. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
"No..." Din answered with his voice very low almost like a whisper. He was still processing the feeling of Cobb's fingers against his skin. It had hurt a little due to the bruising, but the idea of being able to feel another person's touch was new sensation Din had to get used to.  
  
"Glad to hear that, partner." Cobb smiled lightly. Although he sensed something was up with his friend, he didn't want to push the subject. He didn't want to interrogate the Mandalorian or make him feel more uncomfortable than he already was. "In any case, it's done. Let's see the one on your clavicle." Cobb inspected the purple stain near Din's neck. "This one will heal faster, but it spreads up to your neck. I'd need to remove the helmet in order to take a good look it. Would that be okay?" Cobb's hand tentatively approached the lower edge of the shiny helmet, but a hand grabbing his wrist prevented him from touching it.  
  
"No!" Din exclaimed acting purely by instinct. His eyes hidden behind the visor met Cobb's, which were wide with surprise. After realizing what he had done, Din deflated sighing heavily and let go of the other man's wrist. "I broke my creed... So, it doesn't matter anymore." It truly didn't. He had broken it. There was no going back from that. Just after muttering the last word, Din removed his helmet in a pained movement, his gaze focused on the floor.  
  
Cobb couldn't take his eyes from the beautiful man sitting by his side. He was not in his best shape in that moment, yet he was the most handsome man Cobb had the pleasure to lay his eyes on. He was surprised the Mandalorian had agreed to do remove his helmet. The last time they had seen each other, Cobb never saw him do it, not even rising it a bit to eat or drink. Because of that, the Marshal had wondered many times how the bounty hunter's face would look like under the helmet, what color were his eyes, if he had long hair or short, what color it was, how warm were his smiles, if his lips were soft... Cobb tossed those last thoughts aside. It wasn't the time for that. He could not afford to get lost in his own daydreams. His friend needed to be treated and was in need of a much needed nap.  
  
"We'll figure something out." Cobb didn't understand what the creed was or what it meant. He only knew that it was important. "But, first, I need to finish patching you up."  
  
Cobb spread more green cream over the battered skin. He traced the man's clavicle and its surroundings with precision, not leaving any spot without its dose of medicine. Each careful movement brought Cobb's fingertips closer to Din's neck. Despite trying to sooth his pain, the Mandalorian was very tense. Cobb looked for clues on the man's face, only to find his eyes closed and his facial muscles clenched. He was making it worse. So, Cobb hurried to finish applying the medicine on the neck and the abdomen. His last caresses were almost ghostly-like, his fingertips barely touching Din's skin anymore.  
  
"You're all set, partner. Now, I'll leave you to rest. I'll be sleeping on the couch," Cobb explained as he stood up. "So, if you need anything, just call me. I'll be here in no time."  
  
When Cobb took the first step towards the door, a hand on his wrist prevented him from leaving, keeping him still in his place. Of course, the Marshal turned to see what was wrong with his friend. But, he was met by a pair of deep brown eyes instead. They were finally looking at him, tired but sparkling anyway.  
  
"Thank you, Va... Cobb. Thank you." Again, those were simple words, but conveyed a profound gratitude that wasn't dismissed by the Marshal.  
  
"Anytime, partner." Cobb answered freeing his wrist from the tight grip, his smile warm like the binary suns of Tatooine. He stepped slowly towards the door, never breaking eye contact with those beautiful brown orbs, and, before closing it behind himself, Cobb spoke one more time. "I'll see you in the morning. Sleep tight!"


	2. The Nightmare

Din woke up in the middle of the night sweating and agitated. The sheets he had been covered with were on the floor and his back ached more than before. He had been tossing and turning in his sleep. The Mandalorian didn't remember any significant details about his dream, but he knew it hadn't been pleasant at all. An empty nightmare that had shook him to the core. Powerlessness and hopelessness had their made way into Din's heart. Instinctively, he reached out for Grogu. Din had to make sure the child was okay, safe. He was his only priority. But, Grogu wasn't sleeping beside him, like he usually did, or anywhere within arm's reach. Ignoring his back pain, Din got up and blindly started looking for the kid. Acting on reflex, Din reached for his helmet to activate the night-vision mode, but no HUD activated. Instead, he felt his fingertips against the side of his temple. He wasn't wearing the helmet. Then, the Mandalorian noticed that, in fact, he wasn't wearing any armor at all, which only made him more nervous. He wasn't on Boba Fett's ship or anywhere he could recognize. For all he knew, he could be in hostile territory. Din needed to find the kid and get out of there fast.  
  
"Kid, where are you?" No response. "C'mon we need to leave." No cooing sound or chuckle filled the air. Din grew more restless with every second of silence. "Kid! We're not safe here." He was becoming desperate, his breathing erratic. "Grogu! We need to go, now!" Din couldn't find the child anywhere. He wasn't there with him. "Grogu, please..."  
  
Suddenly, yellow light filled the dark room. Din had to blink a couple of times to adjust to it. A silhouette was watching him from the open door. It was a tall figure with disheveled hair.  
  
"Partner, are you alright?" Din recognized that voice. It was Cobb Vanth, the Marshal of Mos Pelgo. A tiny spark of hope ignited in Din's heart. Cobb would know where the child was.  
  
"Grogu is missing! I can't find him!" The Mandalorian sounded very alarmed and distressed.  
  
Cobb had never seen the man so shaken up. The Mandalorian had been composed when running headfirst into mortal danger, when they faced the krayt dragon, and he didn't even flinch when the monster had swallowed him whole. Seeing the bounty hunter in his current state worried Cobb. The Marshal stepped closer to Din, testing if his presence was welcome or not. Once he confirmed that it was, Cobb reached for Din's right shoulder as he had done before. Cobb thought that the contact would give the Mandalorian a grounding sensation. Din wasn't alone. Cobb was there with him.  
  
"Grogu? Is that the child's name?" Cobb asked slowly and in a low voice. Din only nodded in response. "Let's sit down..."  
  
"No! You don't understand. I need to find him! I have to..." Din tried to shake off Cobb's hand and get to the door. However, Cobb didn't budge one bit, his hand preventing the Mandalorian from going anywhere.  
  
"You won't find him. Grogu is not here."  
Cobb's voice sounded like an echo in Din's head.  
  
It couldn't be true. The kid had to be there with them. Somewhere. Cobb was lying it was the only possible explanation. "You are lying!" Din was falling into desperation. Grogu meant more than the whole galaxy to Din. He couldn't be gone. Not when he had done so much for Din, without even knowing. Din couldn't stop shaking.  
  
"You are in no shape to go anywhere right now, partner. Let's sit down." Cobb wouldn't take no for answer, but that didn't mean he wasn't being considerate or understanding. "Please."  
  
Din conceded to the Marshal's request. He let gravity do the work for him and let himself fall into the bed. Din felt exhausted, despite having slept a few hours. A restless feeling ran through him, making him tremble. Cobb sat next to the Mandalorian, just as he had done hours before.  
  
"Cobb, tell me what you know, please." Din turned his whole head to look at the Marshal directly to the face.  
  
Cobb noticed that tears were fighting to escape the Mandalorian's eyes, those beautiful brown orbs that pleaded silently for an answer. The Marshal had to fight every fiber of his body to suppress the urge to wipe away those tears.  
  
"I will tell you everything. I promise. But, first, you need to calm down. Breathe with me, please." Cobb needed the bounty hunter to compose himself and collect his thoughts. He feared that if he explained the little that he knew straight away, the Mandalorian would become more unstable and be in the verge of a severe panic attack. "Focus on my deep breaths and try to follow their rhythm."  
  
Din tried to adjust his breathing according to Cobb's steady pace, but he found himself unable to. His mind was all over the place, side effects of the nightmare he couldn't even remember. However, it was obvious that the empty dream had shaken him up pretty badly. Part of Din was trying to convince himself that the kid was okay, that both of them were safe, whereas the other one was overwhelmed by sensations, feelings and thoughts about Grogu and his own broken creed. It was the latter fraction of the Mandalorian who was winning the battle. Because of that, he was unable to focus on Cobb's breaths.  
  
Cobb pointed to Din's hand on the edge of the bed, aware of the Mandalorian's continuous erratic breathing. There wasn't any sign of it going back to a steady rhythm, so Cobb opted for a more direct approach.  
  
"May I?" The Marshal asked for the Mandalorian's permission.  
  
Once Din had nodded in response, Cobb carefully grabbed the man's hand. Gently and slowly, Cobb placed it on his chest, right over his heart and smiled. Din could feel the other's heartbeat on the palm of his hand, despite the red fabric of the Marshal's shirt in between their skins. Cobb kept his calloused hand over the Mandalorian's as another mean of reassurance, keeping Din's hand in place, but no trapping it. As the seconds passed, warmth and calmness flowed from Cobb's body to Din's.  
  
"Focus on my heartbeat. Inhale and exhale slowly." Din felt Cobb's chest vibrate lowly as he spoke each word. Each sound had a distinct vibration associated to it. The rise and fall of his chest was easier to follow than just instructions. Cobb's heartbeat anchored Din into reality, instead of the turmoil inside his head. The strong pounding was like a soothing mantra to him. "You are doing great, partner." Din dared to believe Cobb's words. He no longer felt a paralyzing constriction in his upper body, like he was asphyxiating. "Let's do it together. Breathe in..." Cobb chest rose as Din's lungs were filled with air. "Breathe out." Din let it out slowly as he felt Cobb exhale. "Breathe in. Breathe out."  
  
Little by little, the Marshal's simple exercise began to bear fruit. Din felt calmer and more composed than before. His thoughts weren't spiraling endlessly and his breathing had almost reached a normal rhythm again.  
  
"I knew you could do it, partner." Cobb's smile was so wide that his white teeth were showing. However, it slowly faded as he prepared himself to talk again. "I am a man of my word, so I'm going to tell you what I know. It's not much though. Don't get your hopes up, partner, but it's better than nothing at all." Cobb took another deep breath before starting his storytelling. "You arrived yesterday in a weird-looking ship, all beaten up. A woman with dark braided hair dropped you here."  
  
"Fennec..." Din muttered to himself, starting to recall the events of the day before, but Cobb had heard him anyway.  
  
"Well," Cobb continued. "Mrs. Fennec didn't tell me anything at all. She didn't seem much of a talker to me. However, she did ask for one thing and one thing only, that I took care of you. She seemed worried, but, despite that, Mrs. Fennec went back to her ship and lifted off. As we walked home, you told me that the kid..." Cobb tried to remember the name the Mandalorian had used before. "Hmm... Grogu, right?" The fact that Cobb had remembered the kid's name correctly briefly filled Din with pride. Before the Marshal could second-guess himself, Din nodded as a reply. "You told me that Grogu was with his kind and that you had fulfilled your promise to him. So, I'm guessing the kid is okay and safe. Then, I treated your wounds, which luckily for you turned out to be just ugly bruises. You also told me that you broke your creed. I barely understand what is going on here, but that is all I know." Din opened his mouth to speak, but Cobb interrupted him before he could make a sound. "Before you say anything at all, I want you to know that you don't have to explain yourself to me now. Or at all. It seems to me that all of this is very personal to you and I respect that. But, I want you to know that I'll be ready to listen whenever you feel ready, if you want me to."  
  
Din's daze faded as Cobb went over the events of the day before. The nightmare mixed with the loss of Grogu and his broken creed had left him more worked up than he expected. At least, he was better now. His mind was free of confusion and his thoughts were in order once again, all thanks to Cobb. The Marshal had spoken with sincerity, his heart never faltering, not even once. With this last thought, Din realized that his hand still rested over Cobb's heart and that Cobb's warm hand was still over his. Now that his head was much clearer, Din was too aware of the intimacy of their current situation. He had never done anything like this. He had cradled Grogu on his chest several times, but Din had always worn his armor. There was always that physical barrier separating the Mandalorian from anyone else. But, now, the beskar was gone. Not even the gloves were there. There were no physical walls between them, only a thin red shirt. And, suddenly, Din was too aware of it, unable to focus on anything else. He felt warmth emanating from Cobb's body constantly seeping through his hand. This new sensation was soothing and it gave Din a feeling of closeness that he hadn't felt with anyone, except for the kid. However, too many stimuli were registering on Din's brain: temperature, texture, heartbeat, contact, proximity... It was overwhelming.  
  
"You are safe here." Cobb assured the Mandalorian, clutching his hand to emphasize what he meant. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you need."  
  
Din was lost for words. He didn't know how to answer to the endless kindness that the Marshal had showered him with. Nothing felt enough in that moment. None of the words he came up with were enough. Cobb noticed the Mandalorian spacing out and, thinking the latter needed to rest, he stood up slowly. However, first, he had removed Din's hand from his chest and had placed it back on the bed. The bounty hunter surprisingly missed the strong drumming against his skin and the heat that accompanied it. Then, he understood what was happening. The Marshal was leaving and he hadn't uttered a word back to him.  
  
"Cobb!" Din stood up faster than he thought he could, surprising the Marshal as well. "I... Thank you." He paused for a second, letting the words sink in. "Thank you for everything that you have done for me. I will find a way to repay your kindness."  
  
"Anytime, partner." Cobb answered immediately with his trademark smile. "And, there's no need for repayment. You saved Mos Pelgo, remember?"  
  
"I don't think I will ever forget it," Din's words spoke the truth. That particular adventure had had a good impact on him. If not, Din wouldn't be standing where he was.  
  
"Neither do I." Cobb's smile remained on his face as those words lingered on the air for a minute. "I'll let you go back to sleep again. See you in the morning. Sweet dreams!"  
  
"Goodnight, Cobb."


End file.
